1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to marine propeller type propulsion systems and more specifically it relates to a nautical propulsion performance enhancer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two bigger problems that reduce the efficiency of marine propeller type propulsion systems are cavitation and porpoising. Cavitation is the sudden formation and collapse of low pressure bubbles in liquids by means of mechanical forces, as those resulting from rotation of a marine propeller. Slicing into air bubbles rather than into water greatly reduces thrust. Porpoising refers to the oscillating symmetrical movements of a seaplane, flying-boat, or amphibian, when planing pitching instability on the water, as distinct from instability under airborne conditions. Hitherto, these factors have greatly reduced the efficiency of the marine propeller type propulsion systems, causing such unwanted effects as reducing horsepower and speed, while producing excessive vibration of the propeller as it slices through the water.